Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show
|running time = 43 minutes |catalogue number = TV9990 TV8143 |rating = |re-released by = Thames Video|re-release date = }} Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by Thames Video on 19th August 1991. and It got re-released by Thames Video on 30th March 1998. Description Original 1987 release The Morecambe & Wise Christmas Shows are legendary and this videocassette contains a selection of the best highlights. Featuring many guest stars, including Leonard Rossiter as one of the Andrew Sisters and Mike Yarwood 'look-alike' Sir Harold Wilson. ERIC MORECAMBE & ERNIE WISE With Guests LEONARD ROSSITER SIR HAROLD WILSON ANN HAMILTON DENISE GYNGELL Syd Lawrence with The Syd Lawrence Orchestra Children from The Italia Conti Stage School The Mike Sammes Singers Special Guest GLENDA JACKSON Guest Appearence EAMONN ANDREWS 1991 Re-release The Morecambe & Wise Christmas Shows are legendary and this videocassette contains a selection of the best highlights. Featuring many guest stars, including Leonard Rossiter as one of the Andrew Sisters and Mike Yarwood 'look-alike' Sir Harold Wilson. ERIC MORECAMBE & ERNIE WISE With Guests LEONARD ROSSITER SIR HAROLD WILSON ANN HAMILTON DENISE GYNGELL Syd Lawrence with The Syd Lawrence Orchestra Children from The Italia Conti Stage School The Mike Sammes Singers Special Guest GLENDA JACKSON Guest Appearence EAMONN ANDREWS 1998 Re-release "It was late. I pulled the Christmas cracker and he was in it." - Eric Morecambe Eric Morecambe & Ernie Wise are the childhood chancers who became a national institution. They are the cheeky chappies of live stage entertainment who burst into the homes of millions on a little black box called Television and became one of the best loved comedy double acts British audiences have ever known. This hilarious video captures so much of their magic. Roar with laughter as Leonard Rossiter joins the boys, or should that be the girls, as the Andrew Sisters magically appear. Collapse in fits of giggles when Sir Harold Wilson and Glenda Jackson try to lend a more serious note to the proceedings but, as usual, it ends in hilarity. So make another cup of tea, Ern, sit back and bring a little more sunshine into your life with this festive collection from the kings of comedy. Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Start of Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (1986) * Closing Credits * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (1986) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (1986) * Closing Credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International comedy promo from 1992 by Neil Morrissey * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (1986) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (1986) * Closing Credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * Thames Video (1991-1998) * Start of Eric and Ernie's Christmas Show (1986) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Eric and Ernie's Christmas Show (1986) * Closing Credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info 1992 Re-release The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 with clips of "Mr. Bean: The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean/The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean", "The Best of Tommy Cooper", "The Outrageous Freddie Starr", "Ned Kelly: Red Raw and Blue" and "Sean Hughes: Live and Seriously Funny". Gallery Eric-Ernies-Xmas-Show-Morecambe-and-Wise-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Eric-Ernies-Xmas-Show-Morecambe-and-Wise-_57.jpg|Cassette 514LzciX+fL._UL500_.jpg|1991 Re-release Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (UK VHS 1992) Spine.png|Spine Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|Cassette 41S6RY33KNL.jpg|1998 Re-release Eric and Ernie's Christmas Show (UK VHS 1998) Spine.jpeg Eric and Ernie's Christmas Show (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.jpeg Eric and Ernie's Christmas Show (UK VHS 1998) Cassette.jpeg Eric-And-Ernies-Xmas-Show-Morecambe-And-_57.jpg|Back cover Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Morecambe & Wise Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 (announced by Neil Morrissey) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thames Television